Rachel and Sonia, Hunted by Love
by Lord22
Summary: Rachel and Sonia are forced to cooperate in order to hunt down a strange fiend that has appeared in South America. Neither one is happy about the fact, but they have a job. Unfortunately, this fiend is unlike anything they've ever seen, and it has plans for them. Mind control LEMON.


**Rachel and Sonia, Hunted by Love:**

CIA Agent Sonia made her way along the docks of the South American Village with swaying hips. Her massive breasts, packed into a skintight leather outfit, bounced with every step. As she walked, she drew the gaze of onlookers. Not that she minded, she was used to that kind of thing. What was important was her mission. Licking her dry lips, she brushed aside one strand of her blonde hair as she approached her contact.

And what a contact it was. Sonia could see why you liked her.

Halting, she stuck out one hip and set her hand to it as she looked at the woman before her. It had been years since Sonia had met someone who might actually look as good as her. "So, you're the fiend hunter, Rachel are you? Ryu told me a bit about you." Ryu being your avatar in her world.

Rachel, the Fiend Hunter, was checking a machinegun to make sure it was working. The tall bombshell had her golden hair tied above her head in a ponytail. Her immensely curvaceous form was every bit Sonia's equal. But she was clad in what was almost a dominatrix outfit. Her long, shapely legs were clad in black thigh high heels. On one shoulder was a red shoulder guard, and over her knees was a massive warhammer.

"He told me a bit about you as well," said Rachel, not looking up as she adjusted the bullets. There was a bit of hostility in that tone.

Sonia didn't like it at all. "Didn't he have to save you about three times?"

"In between killing a few thousand friends, give or take, yes," said Rachel, looking up with narrowed eyes. "How did warning him about his clan being in danger by taking him out of his village work out?"

Sonia shifted, realizing that Ryu was going to be a sore spot between them. She went down to her thigh and pulled out a pistol, spinning it. "...Maybe we should focus on the mission."

Rachel set the machinegun back in place and slung it over her shoulder. Rising to her feet, she turned to Sonia, her breasts bouncing with the movements. They were inches apart now. Rachel kicked up the hammer with one heel, sending it spinning into the air and was caught. "That sounds fine to me."

Sonia felt like she was looking at herself in a mirror, or at an alternate version of herself. It was weird, and she turned her attention down to the boat set in place. Sheathing her gun, she made her way onto it as Rachel followed. "Anyway, we've received reports of fiendish energy from this swamp. Several people have already disappeared, though there have been no confirmed fatalities."

"And you want me to hunt this thing down?" guessed Rachel.

"We are going to hunt it down," said Sonia, untying the boat as Rachel stepped onto it. "I've already been in these jungles before.

"The locals say that it's an ancient serpent goddess, known as Safara. She has a different kind of method of creating fiends, turning them into copies of herself. All the lesser fiends in this area have just up and disappeared." The rope was gone, and Sonia stepped into it.

"Well, whatever it is, I'll deal with her soon enough," said Rachel, setting the machinegun and aiming with it. "Gun the motor, and let's get this over with."

Sonia did, and soon the motorboat began to cut downriver. Jungles rose on either side of themselves. Sonia piloted the boat was Rachel aimed at the surrounding region, one long leg on the side of the boat. The sun beat down on them, causing Sonia to sweat in her black outfit, making it stick to her. But not a drop of the stuff was on Rachel; it was like she was in a different world.

Bugs began to gather, and Sonia tried to ignore them. "Ugh, these bugs are awful." snapped Sonia. "Why aren't any going after you?"

Rachel glanced back with a smirk. "Fiend blood. Insects know better than to bite me."

"Ryu, too, from the sounds of things." hissed Sonia in a bad mood.

"What the hell do you know about it?" snapped Rachel, grabbing her hammer.

"A lot more than you think," said Sonia. "I've studied your case extensively."

"Studied my-" began Rachel.

"My, must you lovely ladies fight?" asked a low, melodious voice.

Sonia shuddered as she heard it. As she thought about it, she stopped the motor and stood, her tits bouncing as she looked at the river. Rachel looked at her in concern and aimed her machinegun downrange.

Sitting in the river was a majestically beautiful woman. She had long red hair tied up into a ponytail and wore a golden crown with a red gem at the center. Her skin was of perfect complexion and tan. Her eyes were like this of a snake, with red irises and pink background. Her lips were pouty and red, and her slender neck wore a collar. Below that was an absolutely magnificent pair of breasts. They were larger, even than Sonia and Rachel.

They were hardly contained by a red and gold brassiere above a thin waist. Her hips were incredibly wide and had some kind of red-scaled garment on them. Had... had Sonia found someone who looked better than her?

"You... who are you?" asked Rachel, aiming the gun.

"Just a friend," said Safara, voice getting into their heads. "I want you, and all people, to be everything you can."

"I sense something..." said Rachel.

Sonia looked to her, feeling oddly empty as she drew out her pistols. "Rachel?"

Then the woman surged forward, pushing away the guns and taking hold of their wrists. Then Safara saw that there was no garment of scales. Her entire lower body was that of a red serpent with magnificent, glossy scales. Sonia saw that her nethers were openly bared. "Do put those weapons away, you won't be needing them."

"Who... who are you..." gasped Rachel, hanging on as Sonia's gun fell from her grip.

"Me?" asked the woman. "I'm happy you're interested. I am Safara." She slithered forward and drew them close, even as her tongue licked both in turn. "And you taste delicious."

"Let go!" said Rachel, breaking free and drawing her hammer.

"My, you are strong, aren't you?" asked Safara, her coils slipping to surround Sonia and draw her into the air. Her hands fell limply on to the scales. "Why don't you put down the axe and calm yourself, Rachel. I don't want to hurt either of you."

"Save it!" said Rachel before bringing around her hammer.

It struck Safara in the side and sank deep. Blood spilled from the wound, as Sonia stared in horror. Rachel's eyes widened as she stepped back, hands shaking. Safara looked at the bloodstained, then at Rachel with a pained expression.

"What... my hammer it..." gasped Rachel.

"You've wounded me, Rachel," said Safara, voice disappointed.

"I..." Rachel seemed to be consumed with guilt. But it wasn't her fault; she was scared and confused though these thoughts seemed not to be Sonia's at all.

"And all I wanted to do was help you," said Safara.

"I... you were... what is this..." said Rachel.

The wound on Safara healed, and she slithered forward, driving Rachel to the edge of the boat. Now Safara's face was inches away from her. "You feel my aura, don't you? It shows you my nature. Put your hammer away."

"I..." began Rachel.

Sonia had to act. What she was... it was disappearing from her. "Don't do it, Rachel, get..."

The warhammer slipped from Rachel's hands. Even as it did, Safara surged forward and snatched Rachel up in her coils. As she did, the two bombshells slammed into eachother. Their huge mammaries bounced against eachother rapidly. Before Sonia knew what was happening, her lips had locked with Rachel's.

Now they were kissing. Their tongues were dueling, grinding against one another. It was an addicting sensation, made all the better by your presence. They existed for this, avatars of sexuality meant for your entertainment. Rachel was the more dominant, aggressively forcing Sonia onto the defensive. Her hands groped her rump and tore open her shirt so her breasts bounced free. Sonia soon returned the favor. Soon, Sonia moaned as she pulled back, as Rachel began to nibble her neck.

Rachel had come first, Sonia second. How many times had they been saved by you? And in return, they had presented themselves to be gazed at. To be used in battle and now for much more.

"There, that's better," said Safara. "Though it's been a long time since I had two ladies be so cooperative." Then she licked them again, and her voice became deep and penetrated their very souls. "Now, look into my eyes."

Reluctantly, Sonia and Rachel broke the kiss and looked up to Safara as they clung to one another. The feelings coursing through them was addicting, your enjoyment consuming them. And what came next was for them, the one behind Ryu and them.

"The time has come for you ladies to evolve," said Safara.

"Evolve?" asked Sonia.

"Yes," said Safara. "Love is the greatest thing that one can experience. It is the foundation of all creation, stronger than any other emotion. Love is the basis of all things.

"To be in love is the ultimate experience. And I love all things with all my heart and soul.

"That is why I evolved their minds, used their identities as a foundation by which they could become me. They are Safara, and Safara is them.

"And all become me."

Resistance was expected here. For greater pleasure. "You can't..." began Rachel.

"Now, you too should put aside your petty differences and embrace love," said Safara.

Her eyes began to radiate outward, swirling colors that transfixed them in place. Their eyes became mirrors to Safara's soul. Their mouths opened as the hypnosis continued. It spread into them, taking hold of their souls and building on them. Their skin began to go tan as their hair lengthened and took on reddish tones.

"Love..." said Sonia, clinging to Rachel as her voice changed.

"What are you..." began Rachel, presenting final resistance.

"You, Rachel and Sonia, are deeply in love with eachother," said Safara. "Your thoughts are consumed in love for one another, and I am that love."

"We are..." They began.

"Sonia..." said Rachel.

"Rachel..." said Sonia.

Then, suddenly, their bodies began to glow. Their mouths gaped open as they moaned and stared upwards. Rachel and Sonia's breasts expanded outward as their legs fused together. They also took on scaly textures as their clothes melter away. Soon their lower bodies had taken on the of a serpent tail. They slithered outward, free from the grip. Soon they coiled around Safara as their eyes took on the appearance of a snakes.

Rachel and Sonia had become Safara. The three of her kisses and wrestled, forming a ball of lamias. They groped and kissed eachother, rubbing and grinding as they did so. And as they did, they delighted in your gaze.

"So, do you ladies enjoy your new selves?" asked Safara, kissing each one on the lips.

"Of course, Mistress." said the two of them. "But we'd prefer to play our old selves."

As they fell to the ground, their outer forms began to melt away like a casing. And from it emerged Sonia and Rachel, just as they had been before. But their bodies were slightly more curvaceous, and just a hint of red could be seen in their hair.

"Excellent," said Safara. "Now, why don't you go out and get us some of those wonderful other ladies from your memories."

"Yes, Mistress," said Sonia.

"Ayane and Momiji could use our help," said Rachel, smiling. "Mistress-"

But Safara was gone, having plunged back into the water. Not all that was left was the mission for the entertainment of the viewer. Rachel and Sonia looked to eachother and nodded. They'd see if they could find another way to entertain you soon.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So on a separate note, I've always preferred Rachel to Sonia.

It has nothing to do with their fighting abilities or their physical appearances. Rachel, as a character, isn't going to be winning any awards, but she still is a character. She has something she wants; she has character relationships. Her role in the plot is well-defined, and her motives make sense.

In contrast, Sonia is a character that is just there. She appears entirely out of nowhere. Like Rachel, she is kidnapped by the bad guys and plays the role of damsel in distress. But there was a logical reason for why Rachel was a damsel in distress, just as there was a valid reason she was in Tairon.

The Hydracubus ate her because it eats things. Doku kidnapped her because he needs her to power up Alma. She also provides essential information to Ryu.

Meanwhile, we are never given a reason why Sonia is kidnapped. Why was Elizabet interrogating her? It's never explained. The information she had was that Ryu's village was going to come under attack was unnecessary. And why didn't she just make a phone call, if Ryu has contacts with the CIA? You could have started the game with Ryu fighting off the attack. Nothing of importance would be lost.

Meanwhile, what if Rachel hadn't given Ryu the info about a secret way into the Emperor's Palace? The delay could be fatal. Maybe Ryu gets cornered by the army and Doku at once and gets gunned down. Maybe he flounders without a way in for hours, and Genshin gets the Dark Dragon Blade.

My point is, Rachel plays an important role in much of the plot. Without her, it would have unfolded differently.

In contrast, Sonia is just Ryu's pilot. She's the token fanservice, who appears and disappears without explanation. Her being kidnapped by Miniboss no. 1 doesn't have anywhere near the same weight as the fight with Alma. I can't even remember his name.

While I don't dislike her or anything, her inclusion in the game confuses me. If you have no role laid out for her beyond being fanservice, why not just use Rachel? Rachel already has a fanbase, and most people seem to prefer her. Plus, Rachel can be a player character. And Ryu randomly risking everything to save her could be justified in character. The CIA connection isn't even slightly relevant anyway, so who cares if it isn't involved?

I suspect, I know why. Team Ninja view their female characters more as wallpaper than characters. Even if your current color of wallpaper is fine, sometimes you want to replace it anyway. So it doesn't matter that Rachel is a perfectly good character and has a relationship with Ryu that could be built up. Ryu is just a cipher for the audience to them, and Rachel and Sonia don't have any meaning to them as characters. They're only there for jiggle physics.

Maybe I'm overanalyzing this, but I feel that any character can be better with a bit of thought put into things.


End file.
